


How poison can save a friendship.

by Rosy_Posy



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: (Rory's only mentioned), Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, at the end there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Posy/pseuds/Rosy_Posy
Summary: When Ethan confessed his feelings to Benny, he ended up poisoning him with Rory. Ethan decides to take a break from him and their relationship is re-evaluated.But when Benny climbs in Ethan's window one night, Ethan will see how poison can save his heart.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	How poison can save a friendship.

Ethan lay in bed with the fan cranked up to high. Rory's stupid stunt today had knocked out all Ethan's energy. He poisoned him, making him feel like his whole body was on fire, and almost killed him. Ethan wanted to sleep for a week. He dragged himself into his room, not bothering to take off his shoes before body slamming onto his bed. He cranked the fan up to high in an attempt to cool himself off. No matter how cold his room was, he would be boiling till the poison was completely out of his system.

He was moments from falling asleep when a knock on his window came. He rolled over so he was facing the window,  _ hoping _ it was some bird or large bug that ran into the window. Anything that would let him go to sleep without a hitch. He couldn’t quite make out the face at first. But after a moment of squinting, he realized it was Benny, perched on his roof looking down at the ground in fear. He looked over at Ethan and they made eye contact. Ethan didn’t bother moving to open the window. Despite Benny’s obvious discomfort and fear at being on the small area of the roof right outside the window.

“Ethan!” He whisper-yelled, trying to keep his voice down at the late hour, “Open the window!” Still, Ethan laid there. He was angry at Benny. Benny helped Rory make the poison. He kept calling it a prank. Later claiming he had nothing to do with it in a weak attempt to preserve our currently fragile friendship. Ethan had told Benny how he felt about him, and Benny was… awkward, about it. He rejected Ethan than started to spend all his time with Rory. He still called Ethan his best friend and it was clear that he didn’t want to end the friendship or anything. But he needed some space from Ethan. He never said that to Ethan though, which hurt like a bitch, but Ethan left him be. But of course, Benny couldn’t do the same despite wanting to spend his time away from Ethan.

Ethan started to get tired of him turning down his invitations to hang out. The short ‘small talk’ in the halls between classes when Rory wanted to talk with Ethan was bad enough. But he dragged Benny along with him. Ethan wished he had never told him how he felt, he wished things would go back to normal. It felt like he lost his best friend. Then Benny pulled the  _ accidental _ poisoning stunt. Ethan decided  _ he  _ needed some space from the person who used to think he would know to the day he died.

And now Benny sat on his roof, trying to get in, despite everything he did. So, Ethan stayed.

“Please! Pretty please! It's cold and I have to talk to you.” Benny pressed his hand to the window. His face expression was apologetic but Ethan was still skeptical. But Benny looked quite _ sorry _ , and Ethan couldn’t help himself. He slid off the bed and opened the window. The air was cool, and it seemed to wipe away the last of the heat that clung to the top layer of his skin. Ethan laid back down on his bed and Benny stood by the window, looking as awkward as ever.

“Well? What’re you doing here at,” Ethan looked over at his clock, “2 AM”

“Why’re you awake at 2 AM?” Benny countered with a timid, lopsided grin. Ethan turned his head so he was staring up at his ceiling, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the cool, crisp night air.

“Maybe its cause my whole body’s been on fire since your little prank,” Ethan said.

“Rory came up with the idea.” Benny rushed out and stepped closer to the bed. “Don’t try to push all the blame onto him.” Ethan didn’t want to hear Benny’s excuses. Yesterday was far too long as it was with all the tests they had, and Benny just made it worse.

“Why are you here?” Ethan asked again. There was silence for a moment, and Ethan wasn’t sure if Benny was even going to respond.

“I wanted to apologize for today, or yesterday I guess. I shouldn’t have done that-” Ethan interrupted, “No kidding.” Benny continued. “-and I shouldn’t have tried to make Rory seem like he was the only one responsible.” Benny finished. Ethan didn’t want to forgive him, he was still angry. For the prank and for Benny ignoring him, his best friend. But he also wanted him to just leave, and the easiest way to do that would be to just forgive him and maybe perhaps pushing him out the window. But the last part wasn’t necessary.

“You’re forgiven. I’ll like to get some sleep now, so if you don’t mind.” Ethan pointed in what he hoped was the general direction of the window. When a few moments passed and the floor didn’t creak and the window didn’t close, Ethan realized that it would take more for him go away.

“I said you’re forgiven, I feel better so it doesn’t even matter anymore,” Ethan said.

“I’m sorry for abandoning you.” Benny sat down on the bed so their backs were facing. “I… Didn’t know what to do, what if people found out? You’ve heard what the people say in the halls. If they found out we were dating… It would get even worse.” Ethan turned and hit Benny in the back of the head with a pillow.

“It’s  _ my  _ crush jackass!” Ethan rolled out of the bed and put his head in his hands.

“I know, I know and I’m sorry but-”

“ _ Stop. apologizing.”  _ Ethan turned so he was facing Benny. “You’re my best friend and you just left me, if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore just tell me. I don’t want this stupid middle ground anymore.” Ethan was fuming and Benny looked angry too.

“Don’t yell at me, I like you too, I want to go back to being your best friend. But things would be too different!” Ethan didn’t believe him for a minute, then he thought he just misheard him, then he decided that Benny was saying that to try to fix things. He didn’t care, it didn’t matter.

“Get out, leave, please,” Ethan begged. Benny’s face twisted in confusion then realization.

“ _ Ethan. _ I. Like. You. Too. I don’t know how else to say it.” Ethan whacked him over the head again.

“Go, go!” Ethan did it again and again till Benny ripped the pillow from his hands and hugged him. “I just want to be alone, please just leave me alone.” Benny didn’t move, but neither did Ethan.

“I love you, Ethan, but being best friends is so  _ easy  _ and so  _ safe _ . You know what the people here are like, you’ve heard what they say in the halls. We wouldn’t be safe.” Ethan stayed silent, he was crying. “If we did start dating, our relationship and life would completely change, for better and for far worse.” Ethan sniffed and Benny let a few tears slip too.

Ethan tried to conjure up a vision, see their future. A future where they’re together and happy but he couldn’t. “I don’t see anything.” Benny laughed, a bellowing laugh that was too loud for 2AM. “I do. We’re in an apartment looking down at a pride parade. We watch till it gets dark and cold, then we go inside and cuddle on the couch. We watch the newest episode of star wars then play some video games till you fall asleep in my arms.” 

“ _ I  _ fall asleep in  _ your _ arms.” Ethan couldn’t help but laugh too loud aswell. They were happy, a happiness that bubbles up fast but disappears just as quick. “What do you want to do?” Ethan asked. Benny thought, he needed to think this through. Normally he would be against thinking too hard about something, but this was about Ethan. He could break a few mental rules for him.

“I want to date you, a lot. But do you think we should wait?”

“...No. We’ve kept vampires, sears, wizards, and a walking doll that literally everyone saw a secret. I think we can handle one more thing.” Ethan said.

“Thank god! I thought you were gonna say yes.” They chuckled, bringing down the volume some. The flopped over on the bed and fell asleep. They cuddled. This time, when they wake up in the morning they won’t have to be embarrassed about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped working on this for months, and only now I finish it.  
> I might write a second chapter/ending where Benny doesn't actually like Ethan but he tries to fix their friendship anyway.   
> I think I might write it but it'll be really angsty and sad so idk.


End file.
